the Lost Avenger
by AspenFae
Summary: so we've all seen the movie but there is someone who they didn't mention. that is Serenity Hill...agent hills sister. so any way i took the movie added a character, some funny diolouge and all around humor, and this came out! I'm sorry not good at summaries... anyway i promise the story is a lot better. eventual ClintxOC
1. Chapter 1: teseract

heyo! i'm back with new story. i hope everyones alive out there because it's been a month since i've heard from you guys...hehehe(nervous laughter)... any-who here it is. anyone who saw the avengers will recognize the diolouge...weeeell most of it! love yall

aspen fae

* * *

"Hey there." Clint looked up and saw his friend, Serenity (Ren) looking down at him.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be gone?" he asked. She sighed frustrated.

"Yea but I wanted to say goodbye." she said. She motioned for him to get up and he did and she pulled him into a hug. "Please be safe."

"Don't worry about me Birdie. I'll be fine." she pulled back and gave him a smile as she ran off. They had been friends for a long time and had gone on many missions together. He had to admit he had a small crush on the girl. But he never would out loud. Natasha teased him about it all the time. Clint sighed sitting back down and watching the scientists scramble around the teseract.

* * *

~Natasha~

Natasha Romanoff was very pissed she was put on the phone in the middle of a mission.

"We need you to come in." Coulson said over the phone.

"Are you kidding me? I'm working" Natasha said.

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything. Look you can't pull me out of this right now-"

"Nat." Natasha's eyes went wide at the broken sound of her best friend's voice. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Ren? Ren what's wrong?" she heard a couple sobs before Ren answered.

"Clint. He was working…watching over the Teseract, when... something happened Nat. it became active. Super active. I was…shipped out. My sister didn't want me to…to get hurt.2 And then I felt his mind just…disappear. I can't see him. Something has happened." the spy's heart broke at her friend's crying. She knew that, as much as she hated to admit it sometimes, that Ren had a major crush on the archer.

"Natasha," Coulson said, "Barton's been compromised."

"Let me put you on hold." she said. She then proceeded to get some anger out and beat the crap out of the three men. She then picked up the phone again.

"Where is Barton now?"

"We don't know."

"But he's alive."

"We think so we'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first we need you to talk to the big guy." Natasha sighed, agitated.

"Coulson you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"No I got stark you got the big guy" Nat sighed again as she hung up the phone. This would be hard.

* * *

"40 minutes from base." Ren said. Coulson nodded and she resumed piloting.

"So this doctor banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve asked as he was briefed.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first super hero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking the original formula." coulson replied.

"Didn't really go his way did it?"

"Nope, not really." Ren said. Coulson rolled his eyes at her.

"But when he's not like that the guy's like a Steven hawking." Steve gave coulson a confused look

"He's like a…smart person.

"Dude you don't know who Steven Hawking is? Oh god. Remind me to tell you later." Steve nodded at the girl.

"I gotta say it's an honor to meet you. Officially. I sorta met you. I mean I watched you while you were sleeping." coulson said. Ren failed to hold back a noise of surprise and laughter.

"Smooth. Just smooth."

"Could you focus on piloting the plane?" Ren smirked.

"I could but I'd honestly rather not. Making fun of you takes my mind off…" she choked up and a tear ran down her cheek. "We'll be arriving shortly." she switched topics. They arrived with in fifteen minutes. When they got off the jet, Natasha walked up to them.

"Agent Romanoff. Steve Rogers."

"Pleasure. You're needed in the command room." Coulson then walked off. Ren then exited the plane and she saw Natasha standing there. Natasha pulled her into a hug as Ren fought more tears.

"Hey. How you holding up?" Ren sighed.

"It's all my fault. I should've stayed. I-"

"Hey. No it's not. If you had stayed you probably would be gone too. We'll get him back. Don't worry." they pulled apart and Ren turned to the Blonde soldier standing next to the girls.

"Serenity Hill. Nice to meet you." she held her hand out and Steve took it, shaking her hand. She saw flashes of wars and death and soldiers in her mind. She blocked it out as Steve spoke.

"Steve rogers." They then spotted Bruce getting off another jet.

"Doctor Banner." Steve yelled. Bruce saw us and we met him half way.

"Oh hi. They told me you'd be here."

"Word is you're here to find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"The only word I care about."

"Doctor Banner. I don't think we've met. Serenity hill." she held her hand out and he shook it.

"Must be strange for you, all this" banner said. Just then a group of men jogged by, training. Steve smiled.

"Actually this is kinda familiar."

"Boys you might want to step inside in a minute." Natasha said. Serenity and Natasha both smiled at each other. "It's gonna get a little hard to breath."

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked as they walked close to the edge. They watched as the motor/engines rose out of the water.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container." Bruce said. The wind stared and Ren's smile widened as they rose into the air.

"Oh no. this is much worse."


	2. Chapter 2: planes

Lost avenger Ch. 2

So my OC…Ren…is a telepath of extraordinary power. She can also access other people's memories and control the elements (not telepath thing…diff. power) and her eyes change color sometimes. sorry trying to sort it all out.

So anyway the eyes comment will be explained…hehe…

* * *

"Hey sis." Maria turned to see Ren standing behind her. Her copper/brownish-red hair was braided down her back. Her usually piercing icy blue eyes were now a darker blueish-grey. She turned and gave Ren a huge, sisterly hug.

"Hey there Renny. I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you're safe too." she pulled back and gave Maria a fake smile, but being a sister and Maria, she wasn't fooled.

"Renny," Maria laughed, shaking her head sadly at her sister, "I love that you're trying but you can never hide your emotions from me." Ren looked confused.

"Your eyes." Maria whispered. Ren dropped her fake smile.

"Oops. Forgot about that. Um…anyway I've gotta go." she said running off. Maria shook her head at her sister, hoping she'd be alright.

- Few minutes later -

"Doctor thank you for coming." fury said holding a hand out to Bruce. Bruce didn't shake it but rather regarded it coldly for a second before reluctantly shaking it.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So um… how long am I staying?" he looked up at fury hopefully.

"Once we get our hands on the teseract, you're in the clear." Ren then walked up behind fury.

"Where are you with that?" fury pointed at Coulson.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible surface, cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite its eyes and ears for us.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll ruff out a tracking algorithm and basic cluster recognition. At least it could rule out a few places." fury nodded. "Do you have some where for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, show doctor banner to his lab. Serenity do you have anything on where they might be?"

"Um," fury watched as Ren's eyes turned silver. "Y-yes. Yes! I- I have something. He needs iridium…oh my god." her eyes went wide and she looked scared.

"Serenity! Snap out of it! Serenity!" Maria looked over at her sister to see her looking scared, frozen in place. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh no. no, no, no!"

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Steve asked, worried by the Ren's crying.

Maria crouched by her crying sister who was now sitting on the floor.

"Hey. Renny. It's okay. It's okay. We're all okay." she soothed. Suddenly Ren stopped crying, horror and awe crossing her face.

"Oh my." she went silent and her eyes began to swirl teseract blue. Ren then squeezed her eyes shut and put both hands over her ears. When she opened her eyes she saw people giving her worried looks.

"Never wanna do that again. But… I found them. They are in Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not hiding. We have to get there fast."

"captain." fury said. Steve turned to look at him. "You're up."

-Later on plane going to Loki's location-

"You okay?" Steve asked. Ren nodded as she tightened the laces on her fingerless gloves.

"Yeah. You mean what happened earlier, right." Steve nodded and she smiled bitterly.

"Well don't know if they told you, but I am a telepath. And I can slightly see the future. And well, the teseract doesn't like it when people screw around in its subject's heads." Steve simply nodded.

"I can't wait to set Loki's ass on fire."

"What? Do have a flamethrower or something?" Ren sighed, shaking her head and smiling.

"They didn't tell you that either. Jeez! anyway, I'm your resident mindreading, future seeing, human torch." she made a small flame in her hand. Steve smiled at her and surprisingly wasn't afraid.

"Just don't set me on fire." he joked. She smiled.

"Do you know what's going on down there?" Sighing, Ren accessed someone's head down in Germany where Loki was.

"Is not this simpler. Is this not your natural state?" Loki's voice rang in her mind. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes you life's joy in a mad scramble for power…for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel." I then knew what was going to happen.

"Shit! Cap we need you down there!" Steve jumped out of the plane and landed just in time to save the old man. Then he and Loki had an all-out brawl.

"Agent Romanoff. You miss me?" a voice suddenly said. Natasha smiled as rock music began blaring through the speakers.

-With Loki in the plane-

The sky had darkened and angry storm clouds gathered putting Ren on edge. Nat was flying the plane with someone else and Tony, Steve, and Ren were all in the back watching over Loki.

"He saying anything?" fury asked over the com.

"Not a word." Natasha answered.

Just get him here, we're low on time." fury then disconnected.

"I don't like it." Steve said.

"Join the club cap. He's doing this on purpose. He wants us on edge." Ren told him.

"Still. It shouldn't be this easy. That guy packs a wallop."

"Well, you are pretty spry for an older fellow." tony told him. "What's your thing Pilates?"

"Tony be nice." Ren scolded.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a capsicle."

"Tony!" Ren glared at him

"What?" tony put his hand up in a "what did I do?"

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." steve told the iron man.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things fury doesn't tell you. Speaking of, Ren anything you can tell me?" tony asked hopefully.

"Yea, in your dreams." she said.

"Ouch. Love you too."

"Yeah, yeah." There was massive thunder roars and Loki seemed to get scared.

"Where is this coming from?" Nat asked. Ren shrugged and turned to watch Loki.

"Hey, Loki. Are you Astraphobic?" he gave her a weird look.

"Afraid of thunder." tony elaborated.

"Well, I'm not too fond of what comes after." suddenly there was a loud thump on top of the plane. Tony then opened the door and a strangely dressed man fell out of the sky. He had a big hammer, with which he smacked tony into cap. The man then grabbed Loki.

"Hey!" Ren yelled, shooting a fire bolt past his head. The man simply knocked her out of the plane, and took off.


End file.
